Revive-san
by CassGoto
Summary: Un famosa pero desconocida detective de la Interpool italiana llega a Namimori. Cierto asesino de ojos onix tiene un secreto que Tsuna no sabe. Ella con el gobierno y el en su contra, sin embargo, esto no acabará con su amor de hermanos y su confianza el uno al otro, y con el paso del tiempo se darán cuenta de que es una gran aliada de Vongola entre las sombras. R27 18xOC Re-make
1. Chapter 1

**Hola sensualonas criaturas, bueno consulte esto con los seguidores de la historia y dos de ellas me dieron su voto positivo, los demás no contestaron y no puedo dejar la historia así como así.**

**Explicaré porque lo hize, no me gusto el curso por el cual estaba yendo la anterior trama, por lo tanto decidí re-hacerla.**

**Espero que les guste, esta vez como pudieron notar en el summary, esto tendrá que ver con detectives, etc.**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.**

Bajaron del camión al llegar al museo de juguetes de Tokio.

A Rebornyama-sensei, había decidido consentirlos por ordenes del noveno, llevandolos el día del niño, al museo de juguetes de Tokio, obviamente bajo la seria supervisión del carnívoro prefecto quien había mordido hasta la muerte a 16 de sus subordinados cuando intentaron felicitarlo por su cumpleaños (1), caminaron en grupos de cuatro como había ordenado el profesor, siendo que quedo en su grupo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto y la persona que le hacía temblar de terror a Tsuna, Hibari-san.

Empezaron a avanzar por las calles cuando fueron detenidos bruscamente por un policia que protegía una escena rodeada de bandas de alerta, había sangre en el piso y un cuerpo que era tapado por una sabana blanca, que lo único que no cubría era su cara. Los policias que habían alrededor, resaltaban ser de la interpol japonesa (2), por sus atuendos, además de las grandes placas que colgaban de sus chamarras.

-¿En dondé esta la detective del interpol italiana?

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Reborn, ya que inmediatamente giro su cabeza en dirección a las voces.

-¿Te refieres a la detective Arbeno? no debería tardar en llegar, nos costo trabajo comunicarnos con ella, pero cuando lo conseguimos ella ya venía en camino

-Sorprendente, espero que sea tan buena como presume su jefe

Tsuna pudo ver a la perfección como Reborn soltaba una leve maldiciendo al tiempo que hacía una mueca.- ¿sabe cuando vamos a poder pasar?.- pregunto el ex arcobaleno

-¿Eh? Oh, una escuela de Namimori, no se preocupe, en cuanto lleguen los detectives del caso, se podrá remover todo, y en media hora el paso estará listo

-¡Llegue!.- anuncio una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Se sorprendieron al ver una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, con el uniforme de Namimori, con un placa dorada en el cinturon de su falda y encima de este, una chamarra de color azul que decía, ¨S.I.I¨ algo que escucharon murmurar, significaba, Sede Interpol Italiana, la chica tenía cabello negro hasta la media espalda, con rayos naranjas, ojos color onix y tez blanca, la chica le dio una aterrador escalofrío al compararla con su tutor, cuando paso a su lado, una mirada de confunsión se cruzo en el rostro de su tutor y la chica.

-¡Me alegra que este aqui!

-¿cuál es la situación del cadaver?

-Una mujer de 36 años, media 1.75 y pesaba 65 kilos, cabello rubio corto por encima de los hombros, las pupilas de color azul y dilatas lo cual nos dice que se encontraba drogada al momento del homicidio, la encontramos con varias puñaladas en su abdomen, además de no tener un pesón, no hay rastros que digan que pudo ser violada, los tobillos tienen sangre, como si las hubieran cortado con un hilo, presenta marcas violetas en el cuello.

-¿Identificación?

-No hay

-¿Hora de muerte?

-Puedo decirte incluso el minuto.- una mujer de cabello violeta atado en una coleta se acerco a la pelinegra quien le miro con confunsión.- tenía este reloj puesto al momento de ser encontrada, se detuvo al momento de ser roto.- la bolsa que la mujer mostraba tenía un reloj dorado con varias manchas de sangre.

-Ya veo, ¿Le falta algo más a parte de la ropa?  
-Realmente no le falta nada, personal del departamento de inteligencia la encontraron a tres estaciones del metro de aqui, al parecer el asesino no quería que se ensusiara más, después de todo la metio en una bolsa plástico

-Entonces recuperaron algo con lo que saber su identidad

-No, encontramos celular, maquillaje e incluso dinero, pero no había ninguna identificación ni tarjeta de crédito.

-Así que la mata, y se dedica a hacer esto para no ser descubierto, vaya que tipo tan listo

-¿Qué harás?

-Quiero que de su sangre o de sus huellas digitales la indentifiquen.- dijo la pelinegra

-De acuerdo.

-Bien.- la chica se despidio de sus compañeros para acercarse a Reborn

-¿Qué haces aqui? te dije que era peligroso seguirme.- dijo Reborn

-No te segui a Namimori, mi superior considera que debo relajarme un poco, así que me envio a ayudar a aqui


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! TQT pero lamento más que hayan visto ese capítulo tan embarazasoso ._. ese era, como decirlo, un borrador, pero al parecer el genio de fanfiction no guardo el verdadero capítulo y lo estoy teniendo que volver a escribir ¬¬U**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece**

Se removió dentro de su cama y se tapó con las cobijas hasta que estuvo totalmente cubierta por ellas, eran las 6 de la mañana y el molesto despertador seguía sonando, volvió a girar en un nuevo intento de que el aparato entendiera que quería paz, nada. Sacó su brazo y movió a meterlo a causa del frío, el despertador siguió sonando hasta que ya harta le lanzó la almohada.

Maldita sea, la cosa del demonio esa, no se había rendido.

Suspiró y lentamente se fue parando de su comoda y caliente cama, su amor plátonico, separandose de ella por capricho de aquel enemigo de su amor, la maldita alrma del martes.

Porque, no era que odiará ir a la escuela.

No era que odiará a al despertador.

Pero, sería capaz de hacer una guerra para poder dormir para siempre, porque si hay algo a lo que Revive Arbeno era adicta a parte del té, era dormir.

Se dirigió a la ducha tratando de evitar ver los papeles regados por la sala, papeles que le informaban sobre el asesinato del día anterior, se sentía decepsionada de si misma, en 18 horas no había logrado ni saber en donde había sido asesinada exactamente la chica, porque si algo sabían, es que no fue asesinada donde fue hallada, pero ese no era su mérito, si no el de los médicos forenses.

Su hermano, ya le hubiera matado, por su nada avance.

Dejo de enjuagarse la cabeza al recordar a su hermano, unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir, apretó los ojos fuertemente y siguió con su labor.

Una vez terminó de ducharse se vistió con el uniforme de Nami-chuu, amarró con facilidad el moño del cuello y empezo a cepillarse el cabello, una sin embargo a mitad de esto, tuvó que soltar bruscamente el cepillo ya que empezó a toser bruscamente, teniendo una pañuelo blanco sobre su boca, el pañuelo rápidamente se lleno de sangre.

-Mierda, tendré que ir a ver un doctor.- dijo recordando porque tosia.- Eso es demasiado para mi, o incluso para aquel chico Rokudo Mukuro

Se levantó y ordenó rápidamente los papeles para meterlos en su mochila y salir de la casa dirección a la escuela, observo todo al rededor, ya que el día anterior no había tenido tiempo de vagar por el pueblo ya que había ocurrido el caso del asesinato y ella iba llegando de Italia, aunque la verdad estaba destrozada.

Su hermano, no la quería allí, y ella lo sabía, pero siendo quien era, no haría lo que el quisiera, porque si estaba ahí, era para protegerlo.

De algo que el mismo...

...No podría.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra una pared, demasiadas emociones por hoy, siguió su camino al ver como una señora de avanzada edad junto con sus nietos se le quedaban viendo.

-La juventud de ahora.- murmuró la señora.

Por su cien rebaló una gota de sudor, lo había echo inconscientemente, bueno no tan inconscientemente porque sabía que se iba a golpear, pero no tenía planeado que fuese en público, maldita viejita inoportuna. Siguió su camino conforme la calle se iba llenando de gente, padres llevando a sus hijos a la escuela, señores corriendo a la oficina, el panadero vendiendo helados... sí, helados. He incluso los típicos bullies de la calle.

En esa ocasión eran cinco grandulones de por lo menos la escuela superior, molestando a un niño de primaria, iba a ir a ayudarlo pero, un perro se cruzó en su camino.

Un hermoso, perro.

Se agachó para acariciarlo y el perro no lo evito, de una u otra manera había terminado jugando con el, corrieron ambos hacía el templo y se fueron al colegio.

Claro, típico, a Revive Arbeno solían olvidarselé las cosas importantes.

* * *

Unos chicos de la sección superior de su colegio le habían interceptado, molestos, porque el día anterior los había humillado en un puesto de videojuegos, si somo sinceros, tenía miedo, así que intento convencerlos de que no volvería a pasar, pero aquellos no habían terminado, no, le habían exigido su dinero, su reloj y le habían insultado, detrás de aquellos chicos, se acercaba una hermosa joven de la escuela media de Namimori, con toda la intención de ayudarlo.

Pero esa cosa, se atravesó en su camino y la distrajo totalmente, haciendo que la chica se pusiera a jugar con el.

Los odiaba, a los dos, a la chica por olvidarlo así como así, y al perro, porque su jodido perro era un maldito traídor.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto iban aproximadamente llegando a la escuela, cuando vieron a Enma con un périodico italiano, pero Enma no leía el périodico común , si no que leía el périodico de la mafia, y aquella expresión de terror en el rostro y sus ojos vacíos, le hicieron entender a Tsuna que no pasaba nada bueno.

-¡Ohayo, Enma-kun!.- dijo Tsuna

-O-ohayo, Tsuna-kun.- respondió Enma sin dejar de ver el périodico.

-Etto... ¿Sucede algo?

-Alguien escapó de Vendicare.- soltó el pelirrojo sin más.

-...¿Qué?

Enma le permitió ver el périodico a Tsuna, una foto de una pradera cubierta de niebla, la cual era rodeada por arboles, el ambiente del lugar se veía tenebroso y mistico, un hermoso castillo con pinta de estar maldito, se alzaba en el centro de todo.

_**¡Y se les fue!**_

_¡Mafia´s news, les trae las noticias más impactantes y peligrosas! ¡Antes que nadie!  
_

_Si hay algo, que es un temor entre la mafia, es la prisión Vendicare, donde se encierra_

_a mafiosos desde inservibles hasta los que de verdad son de temer, la cual, era supu-_

_estamente imprenteable, cosa que se desmintió hace 3 día cuando uno de los prisio-_

_neros más peligrosos del recinto ha salido del lugar._

_La prisión Vendicare contaba con dos prisioneros privados incluso del movimiento_

_muscular, uno más peligroso que otro, el primer prisionero, Rokudo Mukuro, de 15_

_años de edad, quien fue capturado al tratar de apoderarse de la mente y cuerpo del_

_joven décimo Vongola, quien tras haber casi completado una fuga de la prisión, due_

_enviado a uno de los niveles más subterraneos que se encuentran en la prisión._

_Fue condenado en una celda de agua, donde se le priva de todo movimiento, comu-_

_nicación y los alimentos son minimos._

_El segundo rehó, de 14 años de edad, fue condenado después de un ataque a Von-_

_gola que implicó el riesgo a otras familias, también lo fue por ser el responsable de  
_

_la filtración de información a varias SEDES de la INTERPOOL, dicha persona fue co-_

_ndenada a estar un nivel por debajo de incluso el ilusionista de Vongola, siendo vigi-_

_lada las 24 horas del día por varios guardias de la prisión, privado de movimiento,_

_razón y alimento, este preso permanecía en una sala anti gravedad hasta el día de_

_antier._

_No se ha comfirmado la indetidad del chico o chica, los únicos que tienen acceso a_

_la información de tal prisionero, son los Vongola, los Vendicare y el asesino más _

_poderoso del mundo;n Reborn._

_Las tres fuentes de información se negaron a decir algo, ni la más minima palabra,_

_e incluso nos costó trabajo a nosotros conseguir publicar este volumen, pero todos_

_somos parte de la mafi, y como tal merecemos estar protegidos._

_-Mirta Hallows_

Fue entonces cuando Tsuna se permitió observar verdadermente bien aquella imagen, un gran cráter surgía del suelo cercano al castillo, varios guardias de Vindice paseaban de un lado a otro, algunos ahuyentando a los reporteros de la mafia, otros, con los ojos, aunque no se les vieran, tratando de encontrar algo.

-¿E-esto es cierto?

-Así es dame-Tsuna.- habló la voz de su tutor por su espalda.- ¿Asustado?

-¡Tu sabes quien es! ¡Deberías saber que hará!.- grito el castaño con el temor quebrandole los nervios.

-Si lo se, pero eso no significa que vaya a decirtelo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Porque?!.- gritó el castaño.

-Porque eres un jefe de la mafia, y por eso deberías pensar como uno dame-Tsuna.- dijo el sicario golpeandolo en la cabeza

-¡Itte!

-Nee, se me olvidó por completo ¡Pobre chico!.- se escuchó la voz de una chica cerca, extrañamente familiar.

Al otro lado de la calle, podían ver llegar a la chica que había estado en la escena del crimen el día anterior, hablando con un perro de gran tamaño que venía dando saltitos a su alrededor, mientras la chica se colocaba un dedo en la mejilla y se ponía a pensar, la chica se detuvó y empezo a titubear si regresaría por donde venía o continuaría a la escuela.

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta tu dueño?.- la chica se detuvo de cualquier acción que estuviese haciendo para ver al perro quien la ignoró olímpicamente y siguió dando saltitos.

-Ya veo.- la chica los pasó de largo, sin embargo algo de lo que se dio cuenta Tsuna, fue del estremecimiento que tuvó la chica al estar cerca del de la fedora, quien no estaba mejor, las palabras no salían de su boca, sus ojos mostraban un profundo odio, su espalda estaba más rígida, los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que había utilizado al momento de formar sus puños, sus piernas estaban en distintas posiciones, una indicaba que estaba a punto de empezar a caminar y por la fuerza aplicada en la otro, se dio cuenta de que se estaba resistiendo de ir y golpear a alguien.

Pero, no sabía a quien, solo sabía que cada que veían a esa chica, su tutor tenían una reacción furiosa, como si quisiera matarla.

Pero no sabía el porque.

**¡Nuevamente, perdón por no haber subido el capítulo correcto!**

_**Me presento, no soy CassGoto, mi prima esta enferma y regreso al hospital, mi nombre es Lluvia, me pidió que subiera el capítulo y para los que se preocupan, que les informará de su estado.**_

_**Esta bien, no pasa nada ¿Ok?**_

_**De todas maneras, estoy segura de que Regina estará feliz de recibir reviews.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Lluvia negra 12-CassGoto**_


End file.
